Lonely Alone
by xTinXion07
Summary: -Rewritten- Oneshot on how Tomoya realized his feelings for Kyou. First Fanfic. Please Review!
1. Version 1 Original

**xTinXion07**: First fic. First one-shot.

**REWRITE AVAILABLE AT CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own _Clannad_ nor any of its characters.

I woke up really early this one saturday morning. I was thinking of sleeping a bit more but I just can't sleep right now. I decided to change clothes to my uniform and went to school because it's gonna be half-day today.

Along the way to school, it feels like a strange day. I already got used in going to school late that's why a scene where I see many students going to school together with me is right now, really different, really strange... Like there's going to be something big happening today. I just walked to school not minding any other things.

I went straight to our classroom. I sat on the chair between the window and the empty seat of Sunohara. I looked through the window until the first period starts. I don't really pay attention to the class. I just go to school, sitting and doing nothing. Everyday that passed was just like that. Time passed by with me only thinking about things not related to our discussion.

Now it's time to go home. I prepared my things inside my bag but then caught a glance of something from the window. A round animal and Kyou is holding it... It must be Botan. I was about to go now but I just can't help it but stare at Kyou. Somehow, I feel that she is lonely. Even though she is smiling, I just feel it. And they left after a few seconds.

I went home alone because Sunohara didn't come to school today. I changed my clothes and went to the dorm where Sunohara is staying. I went straight to his room and found him lying on his bed and reading manga in his room. I decided to talk about what I saw just a while ago.

"Sunohara, why do you think she's lonely?" I started the topic

"She? Who do you mean?" Sunohara looked at me. He is confused. Of course he won't be able to tell who's the person I'm talking about.

"Fujibayashi Kyou" I told him

"Ah, that girl... It must be lovelife." He continued to read his manga after answering my question. He doesn't seem to be interested with the topic.

"Lovelife? How can you tell?"

"You know, girls her age are most of the time, lonely because of not having a lovelife. Especially when she already loves someone but that guy doesn't have any clue. You, what are you gonna feel if you're in her situation?" He asked me with a simple question yet I can feel the seriousness of it.

"Well, yeah. Lonely..." That would be the appropriate answer.

"See."

I started a new topic. Time went by with us talking about nonsense. I went home and slept.

Morning came. It's Sunday today. I don't need to wake up early so I slept again. After I while I woke up. It's 10:30 AM already. I just ate breakfast. After that, I decided to take a stroll around the park. After going to the park, I went to the shopping district. After a few minutes of walking around and looking at what the stores are selling, I saw Kyou. There is that feeling again. The feeling of loneliness. I can't stop thinking about it. Am I worried about that feeling of loneliness? Or am I worried about Kyou? That moment, Sunohara's voice came into my mind.

' Especially when she already loves someone but that guy doesn't have any clue.'

' but that guy doesn't have any clue'

' that guy'

She saw me staring at her. She walked near and greeted me.

"Ah! Tomoya! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, w-well... I'm just wandering around then I got here." I wonder why I feel nervous. Maybe it is because I was caught staring at her.

"Hey Tomoya, you're blushing..." She stared and grinned at me.

"Eh?" I calmed myself after. "Uh, anyway, how about you? What are you doing here?" I changed the subject.

"Window shopping" She smiled. At that moment, I began to think... She's really pretty when she smiles like that. Though what Sunohara said just kept bugging me. ' Especially when she already loves someone but that guy doesn't have any clue.'

"Uhmm, Kyou, want to go somewhere? Together with me?"

"S-sure..." She was quite surprised and she blushed slightly.

We walked shoulder by shoulder. Talking about things until it reached to this topic.

"Kyou, do you already have a boyfriend? Or someone you love?" She stopped walking. And I did the same. Suddenly, the tension became heavy. Sunohara's voice was there again. 'but that guy doesn't have any clue.' It feels like that what Sunohara said directly hitted me.

"Actually, I do have someone I love" Kyou said. With that, somehow, I felt sad.

"Can I know who he is?"

"..." She kept quiet staring on the ground. I was worried on who does she love. I think I'm starting to realize. To realize what I feel. Why I feel lonely when ever I see her all alone and sad. Why I care for her so much. I am sure that what I feel for her is... love.

"Tomoya..." She looked at me with serious eyes.

"Y-yes?" My heart is beating fast...

"The one I love..." I think I'm gonna collapse. Please say it already...

"Is you." What?

"Huh?" Is all what I can say.

"Idiot! I said, the one I love is you!" With that, she punched me lightly.

"Kyou..." I'm happy with what she said. It's a good thing that I was able to realize before this time came. I wonder what will happen if I never knew what I felt for her.

"I love you too." I hugged her tightly. And she hugged back. The days of being alone and the days of being lonely, will now be gone and will be replaced by the days of being happy together with Kyou.

**-The END-**

**Please Review...**


	2. Version 2 Rewrite

**xTinXion07**: This is the Rewrite. All that changed was the grammar and some of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own _Clannad_ nor any of its characters.

It was Saturday today, and for some reason, I woke up really early. I laid on my bed and tried to sleep again but unfortunately, I wasn't able to. I decided to go to school early today since it is just half-day, so I changed my clothes to my school uniform.

As I walk to school, the surroundings feel weird and it seems to be a strange day. Along the way, I can see many students going to school. It is a totally different sight from the one where I got used to. When you come to school late, you would rarely see other students on the way. I didn't mind it and continued walking.

When I arrived, I went straight to our classroom. Most of the students were chatting and they seemed happy with their friends. I sat on my chair which is between the window and the empty seat of Sunohara. Ryou, our class representative, approached me and said "Okazaki-kun, you're early today." She smiled. "I just happened to wake up early today, nothing else." The bell rang and the teacher arrived, it's time for first period. I stared outside the window. I don't really pay attention to the class. I just come to school, sitting and doing nothing. Each day that passed was just like that. I just let time pass by while thinking about other things.

After class, I prepared my things inside my bag but then caught a glance of a shadow from the window. I looked outside and saw Kyou holding a round animal. It must be Botan. For a few seconds, I stared at Kyou. I don't know why but somehow, I feel that she is lonely. Even though she is smiling, I just feel it. The smile seems to be something to hide her loneliness. They already left so I went home.

Because Sunohara didn't come to school today, I went home alone to change my clothes and then went to the dorm where Sunohara is staying. I went straight to his room and without knocking, I entered the room and found him lying on his bed while reading manga. I sat on the floor near the table. Sunohara doesn't seem to mind me and just continued reading the manga after seeing who entered the room. I decided to talk about what I saw just a while ago.  
"Sunohara, do you understand girls?" I started the topic.  
"Well, not much. Haha. Why do you ask?" Sunohara laughed and wondered about the sudden question.  
"Nothing. Say, why do you think is the frequent reason why girls are lonely." I told him.  
"Hmm? Who is this girl you're talking about?" He stared at me and grinned."You're interested with someone?"  
"It's Kyou. So, why do you think she's lonely?" I didn't mind his last question.  
"Ah, that girl… It must be lovelife." He answered.  
"Lovelife? How can you tell?" I am somehow not convinced even though he seems confident with his answer.  
"I am not 100% sure but are you thinking that at her age, she hasn't dreamt on having a boyfriend? If you are in her situation, what would you feel? Especially when you love a guy but he doesn't have the slightest clue or he doesn't notice you." He asked me with a simple question yet I can feel the seriousness of it.  
"Well, yeah. Lonely…" That would be the appropriate answer. That's right.  
"See?"  
I changed the topic to a new one. We talked about nonsense till evening. After that, I went home, ate, took a shower and then slept.

Once again I woke up really early. Today is Sunday. I don't need to get up early so I decided to sleep again. When I woke up, It's already 10:30 AM. I just ate breakfast. After that, I decided to walk around the park. After the park, I went to the shopping district. After a few minutes of walking around and looking at what the stores are selling, I saw Kyou. There is that feeling again, the feeling of loneliness. I can't stop thinking about it. Am I just curious on why she is lonely? Or am I worried about Kyou? At that moment, I remembered what Sunohara said.  
' Especially when she already loves someone but that guy doesn't have any clue.'  
' but that guy doesn't have any clue'  
' that guy'  
She looked around the shops and then saw me staring at her. She smiled and greeted me.  
"Ah! Tomoya! What are you doing here?"  
"W-well... I don't have anything to do so I just walked around then I got here." I wonder why I feel nervous. Maybe it is because I was caught staring at her.  
"Hey Tomoya, you're blushing..." She stared and grinned at me.  
"Eh?" I tried to calm and make a straight face. "Uh, anyway, how about you? What are you doing here?" I changed the subject.  
"Hmm? Just window shopping." She smiled. When I saw her smile like that I began to think... She's really pretty when she smiles like that. It feels real unlike the others which I've seen. But what Sunohara said just kept bugging me. ' Especially when she already loves someone but that guy doesn't have any clue.'  
"Uhmm, Kyou, want to go somewhere? Together with me?"  
"S-sure..." She was quite surprised and she blushed slightly.  
We walked shoulder by shoulder. Talking about things until it reached to this topic.  
"Kyou, do you already have a boyfriend? Or someone you like?" She stopped walking so I did the same. Suddenly, it felt like everything stopped, everything was quiet. Sunohara's voice was there again. 'but that guy doesn't have any clue.' It feels like that what Sunohara said hit me directly.  
"Actually, I do have someone I love" Kyou said while looking on the ground. After hearing that, I felt sad. "Can I know who he is?" I feel that I must know or I won't be able to stop thinking about this.  
"..." She kept quiet staring on the ground. I was worried on who does she love. I think I'm starting to realize. To realize what I feel. Why I feel lonely whenever I see her all alone and sad. Why I care for her so much. I am already sure on what I feel for her. I… I love Kyou.  
"I-if you can't say it, it's alright. You don't have to force yourself."  
"Tomoya..." She turned around and looked at me with serious eyes.  
"Y-yes?" My heart is beating fast... Really fast.  
"The one I love..." I think I'm going to collapse. Please say it already...  
"Is you." Huh? What? Did I hear it right?  
"Huh?" It was all that I managed to say.  
"Idiot! I said, the one I love is you!" She punched my lightly, her face is really red. She's blushing.  
"Kyou..." I'm happy with what she said. It's a good thing that I was able to realize what I felt. I wonder what will happen if I never knew what I felt for her.  
"I love you too." I hugged her tightly. She was surprised that I also love her but then she hugged me back. The days of being alone and the days of being lonely, will now be gone and will be replaced by the days of being happy together with Kyou.

**-The END-**

**Please Review...**


End file.
